El Valoriano en Medio de Magia
by ocnarf
Summary: La creciente ola de asesinatos y crimenes misteriosos en Gran Bretaña en el planeta Tierra, llama la atencion del grupo de policias intergalacticos pero antes de actuar enviaran a un embajador ¿que aventuras le esperaran?


El Valoriano en medio de Magia.

Prologo

Nota: el título de Icen-Jinn es un término que uso para la raza de Freezer y lo de los dioses de la destrucción me gusto para usarlo, la cual es de Toriyama, yo solo lo uso porque me gusta mucho Freezer como villano y la verdad como villano espacial encaja perfecto para ese título.

Zork Hurk miraba como su trabajo le tenía apretado y miraba los cursos de política le tenían bastante exhaustos, claro sus hermanos no tenían obligaciones como el, bueno su hermana quizás sí pero su hermano hacia lo que antojara. Él era el dirigente político de Sharack el planeta que albergaba también a los legendarios escuderos del universo, los policías más antiguos o por lo menos los más antiguos que creían existir, no dudaba que fueran valientes y todo lo demás pero a él no le gustaba mucho el grupo, viéndolos como anticuados y encerrados en su mundo y ahora estaba mirando unos negocios con el ministro de Gran Bretaña del planeta Tierra.

Principalmente el no sabía que le veía su hermano a ese planeta, era primitivo y nunca le llamo mucho la atención, pero ahora estaba mirando y observando que unos extraños acontecimientos estaban ocurriendo en esa parte del planeta, Europa tenía que admitir que era una zona elegante para su gusto. Zork pensaba ¿qué era lo que movía a un noble rico valoriano como su hermano a luchar contra las pestes más aterradoras del cosmos y no saber dedicarse a temas más importantes como la política?

Su nave aterrizo en una instalación secreta del gobierno terrícola británico cerca del edificio del primer ministro, debido a sus tratos ellos tenían ciertos privilegios, caminaba con un bastón negro y empuñadora de plata y traje caro de negocios, zapatos negros y corbata roja, una bufanda azul en el cuello y caminaba. Notaba extrañas tormentas o nieblas negras en el lugar, por supuesto para su nave eso no era nada. Aunque había una teoría antigua en su mundo que decía que los valorianos podrían haberse originado en la Tierra, según la teoría una raza alienígena habría secuestrado humanos y les hubiera hecho alteraciones, mucho antes de que existieran los escuderos del universo en esa época había cientos de imperios y razas que actuaban ilegalmente, siendo los más terribles los Icen-Jinn, una raza de reptiles humanoides como él les llamaba, que se dedicaban a conquistar y destruir planetas. Hace miles de años por orden de los dioses de la destrucción casi llevaron a cabo un genocidio en casi toda la galaxia y esto llevo al primer escudero Nork a librar una guerra en todo el universo con un ejército que en un principio no se llamaban escuderos esto se sospechó ser una orden del mismísimo Dios de la Vida y Creacion Celestial en persona, según Noeth Prime. "Mucho antes de que Dios creara a los humanos, angeles y leviatanes el creo los primeros errores ayudado por su amigo La Muerte ambos crearon a los dioses de la oscuridad para mantener un equilibrio de la vida y la muerte, sin embargo al experimentar con la oscuridad sin control se les salió de control y al final ambas entidades los desterraron del Cielo y con el tiempo crearon su propio gobierno en varias dimensiones" a Zork siempre estuvo en contra de esa teoría los valorianos no podían descender de humanos , ellos eran creaciones perfectas pero su hermano no estaba de acuerdo ya que según él había viajado a lugares insospechados y visitados mundos con pruebas.

El primer ministro miraba ya era cansador tener que aguantar a un mago ministro ahora también debía tratar siempre con un embajador extraterrestre también engreído.

"Embajador como…"

"Seré breve e iré al punto donde el hombre mágico del cual me hablo"

El ministro iba a replicar cuando un retrato hablo.

"Al Primer Ministro de los Muggles se le informa de la llegada del ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge"

Zork y el ministro se asombraron de que el hombre con ropas inusuales saliera de la chimenea ¿alguna tecnología o tele trasportador secreto?

"Primer ministro ha pasado un rato y …¿Quién es este hombre?"

"Sientese ministro de magia hay mucho de que hablar y será de ayuda para su comunidad"


End file.
